gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Chainsaw Bayonet
The Chainsaw Bayonet was the standard attachment to the Mk 2 Lancer Assault Rifle after the traditional bayonet on Pendulum Wars era Rifle became obsolete. History Before the Locust-War, the Lancer held a standard knife as a bayonet. But, after Emergence Day, the knife had great difficulty piercing the hide of the Drone. After the Battle of Jannermont, Tai Kaliso was able to kill a Drone with a chainsaw, resulting in Marcus Fenix giving the idea of the chainsaw bayonet to his father. Adam Fenix would later incorporate the chainsaw into the Lancer.Gears of War:Jacinto's Remnant Locust-War Discovery at Jannermont At the battle of Jannermont, Marcus Fenix and his squad of Gears engaged a small group of Drones in hand-to-hand combat. The squad almost lost the battle until Tai Kaliso used a discarded chainsaw to kill a Drone. Marcus and his squad safely returned back to Ephyra and Marcus relayed the idea to his father, Professor Adam Fenix.Gears of War:Jacinto's Remnant Later used By 14 A.E the Chainsaw version of the Lancer would be the common rifle for the COG army and would save many Gears lives when in close quarters combat. Michael Barrick was even successful in killing a Boomer with the chainsaw.Gears of War:Hollow It played a crucial roll in the death of Rift Worm. When Delta were eaten by the huge creature, the carved their way through the beast, cutting it's main arteries which lead too it's death. After the worm surfaced, dead, they cut their way out. Pros and Cons Pros Unlike the original Lancer's blade bayonet, the chainsaw will not break while slicing through the thick hide of a Locust. The individual blades are very sturdy, enough to withstand the force of another lancer bearing down on them. It can also cut through more than just a Drone's flesh. It can cut through parts of larger creatures, like the tentacle of a Leviathan. Also wood, thin sheet metal, or wire cables. dueling with a Theron.]] Cons It takes a great amount of skill to wield the the Bayonet efficiently without the Gear using it harming or killing them selves, as well as other Gears. Mastered correctly, the skills required can mean victory over a Chainsaw duel with a Lancer wielding Locust. Bernadette Mataki had troubles cleaning the bayonet with a toothbrush and getting the remains of the Drone out of the saw. It makes field-stripping a weapon more complicated, because of the motor, chain and cogs that drive the saw. Drone intestines would get all over the Gears which could lead to diseases. This also led to more gears wearing goggles, as shards of bone could also spray into the Gear's face. Gears of War:Aspho Fields Due to the Lancer's chainsaw bayonet, Gears were unable to steady the rifle when resting it on a hard surface. This makes the weapon harder to aim in this circumstance, but it could be rested on the magazine. Gears of War:Aspho Fields The chainsaw bayonet can jam or clog up from overuse while in battle, this causes a huge disadvantage while in close combat. Behind the scenes sawing a Locust from behind.]] Multiplayer The bayonet's instant-kill property makes it a useful weapon in multiplayer, especially in Execution. Its warmup time is still present, reducing its usefulness outside surprise attacks. One problem many of people encounter is being shot or hit whilst the chainsaw is revving up, which causes the bayonet to lower. There are three Lancer executions over the three games, all insta-kill. One comes from the back of the enemy where the Lancer is turned upside down, cutting the enemy in half. Another execution is one from the front where you will cut the enemy's neck to the bottom of the stomach, causing decapitation. The third one is a brand new execution exclusive to Gears of War 3, where you can flip a downed enemy on their back and insert the chainsaw into their chest, chopping up their innards in a bloody fashion. Glitches In Gears of War, you can chainsaw yourself but you won't actually die. To do this, first have a weapon like a sniper rifle or a torque bow equipped, and then find a Lancer on the floor and quickly tap B to whack and then press X to pick up the Lancer. If you do this fast enough, your character will start spraying blood all over the screen and a chainsaw sound will continue for a short time. In Gears of War 2, when a character is interrupted while chainsawing a foe, the chainsaw audio effect will continue playing until complete. For reasons unknown, if a player attempts to chainsaw an idling enemy at his spawn, a duel will automatically ensue, although it is still a certain kill for the player who is actually playing. This is actually because a player only needs to have their Lancer out and facing the enemy to engage in a chainsaw duel; it is a common misconception that they need to actually hit the 'B' button to start the duel. They only need to button-mash once the duel actually begins. Another glitch is that a player will find themselves chainsawed. If you chainsaw a person the common way, it is much more slower then a duel version. The common way takes around 5–10 seconds, while a duel version cuts through much more faster than the regular way. Trivia *In Gears of War, Gears of War 2, and Gears of War 3 there is a Content Filter Feature, which changes the bayonet sequence. Instead of the enemy being messily cut in half, the chainsaw will emit sparks as it slices through the enemy before he drops dead, body intact. *When using the chainsaw bayonet, holding down the B button, one can press Right Trigge, this makes the chainsaw's engine rev. *If one gets shot while revving the chainsaw, the player will lower his/her bayonet by flinching. References Category:Weapons Category:COG